3dsemulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo 3DS
The Nintendo 3DS '''is a portable video gaming system produced by Nintendo. It is capable of projecting stereoscopic 3D without the use of 3DS or additional accessories. The system was released on February 26, 2011 in Japan, March 25, 2011 in Europe and the Middle East, March 27, 2011 in North America, March 31, 2011 in Australia, July 9, 2011 in Brazil, April 28, 2012 in Korea, and Hong Kong and Taiwan on September 28, 2012. It is the newest handheld system produced by Nintendo. The handheld offers new features, such as the StreetPass and SpotPass tag modes, powered by Nintendo Network, augmented reality, using its 3D cameras; and the Virtual Console, which allows owners to download and play games that were originally released on older video game systems. It also has pre-loaded applications, including the Nintendo eShop, a social networking service named Miiverse, an Internet Browser named "Internet Browser", Netflix, Hulu Plus, and YouTube streaming video serivces, Nintendo Video, a messaging application named "Swapnote" (also known as Nintendo Letter Box in Europe and Australia), and Mii Maker. The 3DS also offers backwards compatibility with older Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSi video games. Nintendo 3DS XL A bigger version of the Nintendo 3DS, the Nintendo 3DS XL, is a larger version of the Nintendo 3DS system, and is the first revision produced by Nintendo. As with the transition from the Nintendo DSi to the Nintendo DSi XL, the 3DS features larger screens, longer battery life, and a greater overall size than the original 3DS. Besides the design, however, it plays the exact same games. It was packaged with New Super Mario Bros. 2. Nintendo 2DS The Nintendo 2DS was announced on August 28, 2013, and was officially released in North America and Europe on October 12, 2013. While its hardware and software are relatively similar to the Nintendo 3DS (and still offers compatibility with Nintendo DS and 3DS games), it lacks the 3DS's signature 3D screen, does not have internal stereo speakers (only using a mono speaker), and uses a slate-like form factor as opposed to the clamshell design used by its Nintendo DS and 3DS predecessors. Like the Nintendo 3DS XL, it plays the exact same games as the 3DS. Nintendo 3DS Emulator Compatibility List There are three known working Nintendo 3DS emulators, and those are Citra, 3dmoo, and TronDS. All 3 emulators are in very early development, however all can run commerical games (with the exception of TronDS, which, as of 2015, cannot run commercial games). The list is available here. Ratings * - '''5 stars: Plays perfectly with no issues at all. * - 4 stars: Plays fine, with minor audio or graphical glitches, or both. * - 3 stars: Starts, may play fine but with some bad graphical issues or audio problems, or both. Might crash frequently. * - 2 stars: Can see the intro and possibly the start screen, but crashes when loading the game. * - 1 star: Unplayable: Crashes when loading. * - Untested: Untested - may or may not be playable. Category:Consoles